Danganronpa-Persona 4 Requests
by KishaKKFanfic
Summary: Have a prompt you want me to do? Or how about a ship? If so, and it's from the Danganronpa or the Persona 4 fandom, PM me and I'll make a fanfic based on it! Crossover parings or prompts also allowed!
1. Fireworks (Fem Hinata x Nagito)

Request: Fem!Hinata x Nagito

Requested by: Shiranai Atsune (FFNet)

Author's note: Well, this wasn't very specific so I just made my own thing, but if anyone wants to request a prompt, feel free to do so and maybe I can combine it with one of his/her other ships in the list of requests.

Prompt I made: fireworks

"Hey, sorry if I was late, Nagito."

 _"She looks so hot in that kimono,"_ Nagito thought. _"It suits her curves nicely, and it brings me so much hope to have a chance to see her like this. I'm trash, and I would never be worthy of dating someone such as-"_

"Why are you staring at me?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata, who seemed only mildly pissed. _"Oh crap, she caught me staring at her!"_

"U-uh I'm sorry, you just looked nice in that kimono. So hopeful."

"Uh, right. Shall we get going?"

Hinata walked off at a brisk pace, with Nagito trying to catch up.

They had fun, looking at all of the stands, with Hinata buying kusamochi and Nagito buying some fried bagels. Eventually, it was time for the fireworks, and Nagito and Hinata found a spot to sit at on the grass.

The fireworks lasted for five minutes.

The first minute of fireworks caused a hug. Hinata and Nagito cuddled, enjoying each other's warmth.

The second one caused a bite, with Nagito leaning over to bite Hinata's tanned neck, causing Hinata to give a pained moan.

The third minute caused a variety of sexual things one could do, with Nagito pinning Hinata to the ground, groping her. Her boobs were soft and large, yet firm, as Nagito caressed Hinata's breast.

Hinata grabbed on to Nagito's ass, feeling how nice it was. It was small, but to Hinata, it was the perfect ass.

The fourth minute caused, well... a continuation of the third minute, until Hiyoko found them and shouted, "get a room, you pigs!" which caused them to stop and wait for Hiyoko to leave.

It was the fifth minute when Hiyoko left. During the last moments of the firework show, Hinata pulled Nagito into a kiss. Hinata's lips were soft, while Nagito's were chapped, but neither of them cared. They stayed like that for a minute (17 seconds, actually) before the fireworks ended, and Hinata pulled away.

"That was fun," Hinata enthusiastically stated. "We should go next year."

Nagito couldn't agree more.


	2. Ice Cream (Naegi x Rise)

Request: Naegi x Rise

Requested by: Shadow of Life (FFNet)

Author's note: I was in a chat room with Doting_Pigeon from Archive of Our Own (no, it does **not** have chat rooms, don't worry) and she mentioned her friend putting ice cream on another person's head, so I decided, "let's make a fanfic based on this!" so that's the prompt.

Prompt by me/Doting_Pigeon (AO3): putting ice cream on someone's head (yeah, that's really it)

"W-Woah!"

Naegi was falling. He could feel the wind ru- nope, he's on the ground now. Great.

 **"Agh! I'm all sticky and wet now!"**

Naegi could hear the voice of a girl shouting _really_ loudly. More importantly, where the hell was his ice cream?

Naegi got off of the ground only to see a girl with wavy, brown pigtails covered in ice cream.

She was angry. She was glaring at Naegi. She was... flirting with him? Wait, the last one doesn't seem right.

"Wanna hang out sometime? I'll buy you some ice cream! I'm Rise, by the way."

Naegi could hardly believe the girl's words. Rise wanted to hang out with him... after he got ice cream on his head?

Well, he must've accepted, because two years later, Rise and Naegi were dating.

And what was happening? An epic kiss scene, obviously. That's what every awful good romance story has!

Well, this story is shit awesome, and we gave you hugs and hand-holding instead, because Author-chan has written too many suggestive things this week.

Now, back to the story...

Rise pulled Naegi into his embrace, enjoying the other's warmth. It was December, and the snow was falling down on the young couple, cold as the ice that it is. Rise grabbed onto Naegi's hand, pulling him closer. Naegi's heart raced, before... Fukawa screamed? Oh, nope, she fainted. Now she's Genocider Sho. Great. Naegi and Rise ran away from Sho, regretting everything.

Well, not quite.

Author's note: I tried to make a serious story. I'm sorry, Shadow. I'm really sorry.


	3. Truth or Dare (Soda x Fuyuhiko)

Author's note: I have a schedule made!

This will update every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, with it updating anywhere between 12PM and 4AM. (Those are the times I'm actually awake, more or less.) Between 1 and 3 chapters will be written those days, although I can write other chapters if I have time other days.

Request: Soda x Fuyuhiko, canonical setting

Requested by: PsychedelicatePoltergeist (AO3)

Prompt by me: truth or dare (you guys know you can request prompts so you see less of these stupid ones, right?)

"So... we managed to survive that hell. What the fuck do we do now?"

Fuyuhiko and the others were on Jabberwock Island after escaping the Neo World Program. Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami had already left, leaving the five of them alone, with the exception of Hinata, who was currently trying to get everyone else to leave the program.

"Well, I dunno, what do we do? It's not like the others are gonna wake up anytime soon."

Akane stuck her pinky finger into her ear, looking at Fuyuhiko.

They all thought for a while, before Sonia spoke, breaking the silence.

"I know! I have heard of this game people play when they are bored called "truth or dare!"

"That's a great idea, Sonia-san!" Soda exclaimed.

Fuyuhiko shook his head as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on.

"No, that idea is shit! Who would actually agree to play that?"

Fuyuhiko was met by the hands of Sonia, Soda, and Akane all raised.

"Goddammit."

Ten minutes later, after Sonia had explained the rules to Akane, the game started.

"Fuyuhiko, truth or dare?" Sonia asked.

Fuyuhiko sighed before he muttered "Dare."

Sonia thought for a moment.

"Oh! I know! People usually make people kiss each other in truth or dare, do they not?"

Fuyuhiko screamed, "No they do not!" while being simultaneously ignored by everyone.

Sonia continued speaking.

"Okay then, I would like to dare Fuyuhiko to kiss Soda!"

At that, Fuyuhiko and Soda both panicked.

"W-What the fuck?"

"O-Only if I can have a kiss from Sonia-san afterwards!"

Fuyuhiko looked at Soda with a look of denial.

"Wait, what?"

However, Sonia nodded, with a smile and a response of "Sure!"

After taking a moment to hesitate, Soda placed his lips on Fuyuhiko's, closing his eyes. "Soda's lips are surprisingly... soft," Fuyuhiko thought, before Soda pulled away, with his face a deep pink, wiping at his lips.

With another smile, Sonia walked up to Soda and kissed him. Soda's face turned from a dark pink to a deep red, as his face showed an expression of both happiness and embarassment.

Near them, Hinata stood there, unable to comprehend what he had just seen.

Why did he choose now, of all times, to walk outside?

Although, Fuyuhiko _did_ look pretty happy.

Today was truly a great day.


	4. Cranes (Naegi x Rise)

Author's note: deleted the copy of this I wrote yesterday, so I'm rewriting this. Sorry!

Request: Rise x Naegi, Maizono crane event, Rise at Hope's Peak

Request by: Shadow of Life

As Rise stood in front of Hope's Peak Academy, she took a moment to look around. The building was huge, and it reminded her of a mansion she had filmed in once.

Her name is Rise Kujikawa. From today on, she is the official ultimate idol, and travelled all the way from Inaba to accept this opportunity.

Rise took a step towards Hope's Peak when she heard something crash to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Rise ran towards it, which turned out to be a guy, and a cute one at that. He had light brown hair that had an ahoge and was wearing a hoodie. The guy thanked her before going to class.

It was second period, and all Rise could think about was that guy. She had felt deja vu when she had seen him, but why? Rise sighed before working on her language assignment.

After class, she walked past the guy she had seen earlier.

"Hey! Ahoge! Wait!"

The guy turned towards her, as she remembered. The guy had been helping a crane near where she was filming, and she had always admired the kindness of the stranger.

"Y-You helped that crane!" Rise exclaimed.

The guy looked surprised as he asked, "Y-You remembered?"

Rise nodded before hesitating on the next question.

"What... what's your name?"

"I'm Makoto Naegi, the ultimate lucky student."

It was lunchtime, and many months had passed, with Naegi and Rise becoming best friends.

"Hey Naegi!"

Rise ran up to him, giving him a quick hug before taking out her wallet.

Near them, Ishimaru and Owada were chatting.

"Hugging is not welcome in a school environment!"

"Bro, you need to fucking chill. But for real, why is Naegi the only one that the idol bitch hugs?"

"Hmm... that is true..."

Naegi and Rise both happened to overhear the conversation, and talked about it while they ate.

"Y'know, why _is_ it that I'm the only one you hug?"

Rise showed no hesitation with her bold reply.

"Well, it's because I wanna stay with you forever! So, wanna go somewhere sometime?"

Wait... did Rise just ask him on a date?

Naegi knew his answer immediately.

"Of course, anytime."


End file.
